(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor or indoor showroom and party balloon displays and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an outdoor balloon display system having an inflatable balloon or a plurality of inflatable balloons with a circular balloon holder cup, a flexible rod and an optional mounting pole. The balloon system can be attached to a vehicle, mounted on the top of an outside ground surface, mounted on top of a show room floor, and suspended from a wall and like applications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore in the display of typical latex balloons, the balloons are inflated and suspended individually, using string or ribbon, on the surface of a wall or a roof. Also, the balloons can be held together in a balloon cluster using string, cord and like securing devices. These balloons have a short life, oxidize and lose their color and quickly deflate with the gas passing easily through the balloons latex membrane. Balloons made of Mylar or foil tend to expand with an increase in temperature and pop. Also, these type of balloons can wrinkle or sag with a decrease in temperature. Further, Mylar balloons are created by pressing together two sheets of material and therefore they have an unattractive and visible seam. Still further, Mylar balloons don't have a perfectly round shape along an x-axis or horizontal axis, as used in the subject invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,148 to Cotey, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,204 and 3,994,324 to Zeyra, different types of valves and apparatus are described for inflating party balloons. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,675 to Banks et al. describes a system for packaging and distributing balloons in a hydrated state. None of the above mentioned prior art patents describe the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject indoor or outdoor balloon display system with one or more reusable and re-inflatable, heavy plastic polymer, seamless balloons.